


[Podfic] The Thunderous Roll of a Tropic Sea (the moonlit memory I can't seem to lose) | written by phnelt

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fake Marriage, Honeymoon Heist, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Polyamory, Season/Series 05, Threesome, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: In order to stop an arms deal, Eliot and Hardison have to pretend to be married.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] The Thunderous Roll of a Tropic Sea (the moonlit memory I can't seem to lose) | written by phnelt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Thunderous Roll of a Tropic Sea (the moonlit memory I can't seem to lose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855366) by [phnelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/pseuds/phnelt). 



> Thanks so much to phnelt for giving me permission to record this.

| 

### Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/79xu5ro14iwzl7s/The_Thunderous_Roll_of_a_Tropic_Sea.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8q0rpwnlcxdndyv/The_Thunderous_Roll_of_a_Tropic_Sea.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 96MB | 74MB 
  * **Duration:** 01:44:45 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
